The present invention generally relates to optical packages, and particularly to optical package structures adapted for high density packaging and high frequency transmission.
Optoelectronic components generally require a package structure to protect them from damage and from EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference). Without such protection, damage can result from exposure to moisture, dirt, heat, radiation, or other hazards. In addition, a special structure is desired to electrically connect active components in a package with outer circuitry or other components if the active components need to be electrically connected therewith.
A traditional package structure, shown in FIG. 5, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,582. The package structure 1 includes a header assembly 17 with a base 10, and a cover assembly 18 having a cover 12 and a lens 13. The two assemblies 17 and 18 are assembled together to define a closed space to receive and protect laser components 16. The laser components 16 are mounted on a surface 101 of the base 10 and a plurality of electrical pins 11 extends through the base 10 via corresponding passages 19 and are electrically isolated from the base 10 by corresponding glass seals 15. The laser components 16 are electrically connected with the corresponding electrical pins 11 by wires 14. Thus, an external electrical connection of the laser components 16 is formed.
The above-mentioned package structure can satisfy a general need for packaging. However, the external electrical connection of the laser components 16 is formed by the electrical pins 11 and wires 14, and the electrical pins 11 and wires 14 are long enough to produce capacitance and inductance strong enough to influence the working character of optical components during high frequency transmission. In addition, in high-density packaging, inner components need more electrical pins and wires to electrically connect with outer components, so packaging volume becomes larger and the short circuits become more frequent.
Therefore, an improved optical package structure that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an optical package structure adapted for high density packaging and high frequency transmission.
To achieve the above object, an optical package structure includes a cover with a lens part, and a base member attachable to the cover, together defining a closed space in which to package optical components. The base member has a bottom panel with the optical components mounted thereon, and a substrate. The bottom panel has a top surface with a plurality of solder pads thereon, and a plurality of inner conductive traces extending therethrough and electrically connecting with the solder pads. The solder pads electrically connect with the optical components. The substrate has a top surface with printed circuits thereon, a bottom surface with a plurality of solder pads thereon, and a plurality of inner conductive traces extending through the substrate and electrically connecting with the printed circuits and the solder pads. When the bottom panel is assembled to the substrate, the conductive traces of the bottom panel electrically connect with the printed circuits, so the solder pads of the bottom panel electrically connect with the solder pads of the substrate. Thus, an external electrical connection of the optical components is attained without wires and electrical pins.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: